1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to missile launching systems and, more particularly, to such systems providing positive control of the missile until the intended launch is completed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The task of launching missiles is fraught with hazards and problems. In essence, a launching involves the control of a partially exposed explosion. Control must be effected until the rocket propulsion motor attains a state where a successful flight is assured. Desirably, such control of the missile should also be able to deal with the problems of restraining the missile in the event of inadvertent firing and restoration of the motor to the "safe" condition ("resafing") if an initiated launch is to be aborted. Various mechanisms are known in the prior art for performing certain of the functions relating to launching of missiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,813 of Kongelbeck describes a mechanism which performs the function of arming a missile, releasing forward motion missile restraints and connecting electrical circuit contacts with buttons on the missle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,981 of Harris et al describes a mechanism for restraining a missile on launch until sufficient thrust is developed to sustain flight. Other patents of interest in connection with the functions relating to the arming and launching of missiles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,660 of Elder et al., 3,040,629 of Duncan et al., 3,049,976 of Hereth et al., 3,072,018 of Wilson, and 3,166,980 of Harris et al.
None of the known prior art presents the capability of performing all of the functions which are desired with respect to the launching of rocket propelled missiles. Moreover, the mechanisms employed in prior structural arrangements are relatively cumbersome and do not always perform their intended function in a preferred manner.
Accordingly, it is general object of the present invention to provide an improved device for effectively arming and firing missles utilizing rocket motors for propulsion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a missile rocket arming and firing device having the capability of performing the desired functions involved in missile launching in an improved and efficient manner.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a missile launching device providing effective operation with increased safety.